


西瓜海盐汽水 5 end

by kuina_yokoyama



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuina_yokoyama/pseuds/kuina_yokoyama
Relationships: 与那城奖/本田康祐
Kudos: 5





	西瓜海盐汽水 5 end

“嗡嗡——嗡嗡——”  
与那城突然惊醒，今天不用上班但忘了关闹钟。他快速摸到床头的手机关闭电源，回头看了看有没有吵醒旁边的人。旁边的人蠕动了两下，又归于平静，只有睡乱的几撮红毛暴露在被子外。  
高中生的睡眠质量真令人佩服。与那城心情不错，直接把那人揽入怀里，再睡一会吧，虽然没有睡回笼觉的习惯。

不用质疑，与那城想追人的时候主动出击，循序渐进地把人拉进温柔乡里，无人能挡。  
他和本田从朋友到恋人，也不过是两三个月，期间也经历过本田的发情期，与那城坐怀不乱的行为让人觉得很安心。  
虽然本田还是高中生，但思想及行为都很成熟，与那城倒也感受不到两人之间的年龄差；本田也没把他当哥看待，总是连名带姓地叫，只有两人独处的时候才被与那城软磨硬泡地逼他叫哥哥或者奖。  
与那城这时候总是高兴的，这才有点在谈恋爱的样子。  
他在和本田某一次的聊天中才知道，本田之前已经闻到过他信息素的味道，而且比与那城闻到得还早。  
——————————————————————  
在本田第一次去健身房了解相关信息的时候，就感受到一阵阵带着阳光海岸的海风味，因为人很多不能辨别是谁的信息素，他的好奇心促使他在这健身房约了教练，总有一天能找到这个味道的源头。  
那次在镜子前自拍，本田才清晰地感觉到海风的味道是从旁边这名叫与那城的教练身上传出来的。被揶揄的羞耻感和身体的躁动感让他的耳朵变得通红，才在与那城的注视下落荒而逃。  
而下暴雨的那天，本田也没想到不是安藤给他指导，与那城一直在他旁边晃荡，若有若无的大海味道冲击着他的感官，直接把他的发情期勾提前了。自己又在淋浴间里不小心把仅剩的抑制贴弄掉了，与那城问到他的身体状况时，本田已经热得神志不太清醒，听到与那城提出的解决方案后，仅剩的理智仿佛在拷问他：与那城可以吗...为什么不可以...味道好吸引人...就请他帮一次忙有何不可...

本田知道自己分化成O后有一段时间难以接受，所以除了最亲近的家人和朋友，谁也没告诉，把第二性别当作他最大的秘密去隐藏，发情期也是靠抑制针剂和意志力扛下来的。

怎么这一次，就这么容易辜负了自己引以为傲的意志力呢。  
直到与那城给他临时标记，他才辨别出与那城的味道是海盐，与那城听到的时候有些愤愤不平地要去咬他耳垂，这都分不清要是有个味道相近的人本田岂不是跟着那人跑了，本田挣扎着从他怀里溜出去了。耳朵果然很好咬。  
——————————————————————  
本田前几天已经放假，与那城也特意用了他积累已久的假期，邀请本田在他家玩几天。玩什么，就到时候再想...  
本以为本田不会接受这个值得深思的邀请，但在他听到与那城家有全套KTV设备后双目放光，一点没往思想滑坡的方面想。那时的与那城还天真地以为本田非常热爱唱歌，跳舞也好，唱得一定也不错。

他错了。本田在他家唱了一天的歌，与那城满脑子盘旋的都是本田兴致勃勃问他怎么唱歌唱到90点的表情。与那城最终忍无可忍把他点下一首歌的手按住了，本田不太高兴地想抢话筒，与那城用结实的双臂把他紧紧圈住，顺便点了一首情歌。  
与那城的歌声很好地安抚了这只乱动的小狮子，本田在他怀里安静的坐着，与那城在歌词有“喜欢”之类的词时，总要在本田敏感的耳旁低声唱出，闹得本田眼神飘忽，说要去便利店买零食。  
虽说身为健身教练是不鼓励客户吃那么多高热量零食的，但谁让他还是与那城教练的可爱小男友呢。  
————————————————————————

本田拿着一打啤酒回来的时候与那城略感惊讶，未成年怎么能买到酒；随后看着他的外套就想明白了，是不良打手。与那城很久没有碰酒，本来还担心本田到底能不能喝，看到他熟练的手法，肯定不止这一次了。这次就姑且和他成为共 犯吧。

与那城浑身发热，不知道是这几罐啤酒的问题还是旁边这个诱人的“大西瓜”的问题，整个空间都像泼洒了西瓜汁。罪魁祸首拿着半罐没喝完的啤酒，摇摇晃晃地往他身上蹭。本田醉了后不太能控制自己的信息素，颈间全是让与那城丧失理智的香味。  
本田没有贴抑制贴，是什么时候撕下来的与那城不清楚，但本田的意图他是清楚的，他也知道本田知道他在想什么。这不是带坏未成年嘛。  
“你想清楚了吗？”与那城轻声问。本田没有说话，只是在他肩膀上蹭了两下。算是同意了。

两人关系早已确定，但除了平常的接触外，牵手和亲吻都不多。本田并不喜欢与别人过多的肢体接触，与那城的特别之处体现在可以把本田抱一天，他也不会抗拒，就这样在与那城腿上玩宝可梦。

与那城把本田抱到床上，抬手撕下了自己的抑制贴，海盐味和西瓜味冲击、碰撞、融合。  
本田羞得用手臂挡住脸，被与那城的味道刺激得血液沸腾，热流涌动，声声压抑的低喘冲破与那城最后的理智防线。与那城边啃咬着本田肉感十足的嘴唇，边从床头柜里摸出润滑剂。他一路在本田的脖子、锁骨、乳尖留下吻痕，占有欲得到极大满足。  
散发着西瓜味的小狮子，是他的。  
与那城把润滑剂捂热，伸手向本田后穴探去。从来没有人碰过这个地方，本田一下子紧绷起来，与那城一根手指都还没进去，就被夹得生疼，他一手揉着本田的红发一边不断吻着本田的眼睛、鼻尖，擦去他因害怕而流的生理泪水。安抚好本田后，与那城又逐步开始给他扩张，他的忍耐也快到极限了。  
进入前与那城对泪眼朦胧的本田说了一句“失礼了”成功把本田逗笑，跟第一次临时标记那天一模一样台词。之后本田就笑不出来了，与那城的确是忍耐了很久，本田被顶得一句完整的话都说不出来，还想着把叫声塞回肚子里，与那城也没给机会。  
毕竟现在肚子里支棱着一根铁棍。  
与那城把他翻了个身，从后面进入，几乎把本田生殖腔捅开，O被A的信息素压制得心生害怕想逃离，与那城一把把他拉回来，说：“放心，我不顶进去，但是要把你的耳朵给我咬。”本田心里默念了一百遍狡猾的大人，最终还是同意。  
本田的叫声已经沙哑，嘟嘟囔囔的“坏人”更是让与那城达到高潮。与那城咬住本田的腺体，将自己的信息素注入。

西瓜海盐汽水完成。

————————————————————————  
与那城看着自己怀里睡的香甜的本田，时不时就想亲亲他的头发、眼睛，捏捏他的鼻子和嘴唇。本田不堪其扰，整张脸都向与那城胸肌埋去只留个后脑勺。  
与那城有时候都想问问自己的脑袋，现在的智商是不是回到了八岁，行为跟小学生表达喜欢的方式一样。  
但是，只要是面对本田，就喜爱得不得了，怕不是患上了依赖症。  
还有，西瓜是这辈子都不可能戒的，哪怕自已心爱的肌肉全部被融合成一块。  
Never.

End


End file.
